


chatting in crowley's plant-room [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Drinking & Talking, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Walking Canes, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: aziraphale really needs to be a bit fat but i was having issues with his clothes. look out for thicker aziraphale in next photocomic.





	chatting in crowley's plant-room [photocomic]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48527599111/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555072166/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555122856/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555123156/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555142496/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555161886/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555304377/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555161861/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48555205842/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> aziraphale really needs to be a bit fat but i was having issues with his clothes. look out for thicker aziraphale in next photocomic.


End file.
